Haus am Meer
by Cerlia
Summary: Korfu, eine Insel in Griechenland. Das dachte auch Takato als er vor der Haustür von Ryo auftauchte und strahlend verkündete das es in den Urlaub ginge. Der so Ideale Sommer Urlaub wandelte sich jedoch, für Rika und Jen schnell in einen Höllentrip um.
1. Chapter 1

_**Das Haus am Meer **_

Prolog

Die junge Frau warf ihren Kopf zurück und grinste leicht, als er sie am Hals küsste. Ihre Hand wanderte wie von allein zu seinen Haaren und vergrub sich dort. Sein heißer Atem strich regelmäßig an ihrem Ohr entlang. Die rechte Hand des jungen Mannes wanderte langsam und stetig unter ihr schwarzes Shirt. Sie keuchte auf, was ihn dazu veranlasste an ihren Hals zu grinsen. Leicht drehte sie ihren Kopf und küsste ihn flüchtig an seiner Schulter entlang. Knopf für Knopf seiner Hose wurden mit quälend langsamen Bewegungen geöffnet. Als sie seine Gänsehaut sah, die sich an seinen Armen entlang zog, musste die junge Frau leise lachen. Belustigt blickte sie ihn an. Blau traf Violett. Mit einem kurzen Lächeln beugte er sich zu ihr und versiegelte seine Lippen mit den ihren.

Das schrille und laute Läuten der Haustür, hallte im ganzen Haus wieder.

Genervt stöhnten lies sie sich zurück fallen. Ihr Freund seufzte und legte seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge ab.

Abermals klingelte es.

Mit einem letzten Kuss auf ihre Schulter stand er auf und knöpfte seine Hose wieder zu. Die Frau strich sich ihre roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm hinterher als er das Zimmer verließ.

Abermals laut aus Atmend eilte er die Treppe zur Haustür herunter. Durch das Fenster konnte er sehen, dass es draußen bereits dunkel war.

Erneut schrillte die Glocke durch das Haus.

„Ja,ja", ein murmeln, ein brummeln. Mit Schwung riss er die Tür auf.

"Hey Ryo! Stören wir?" Er sah direkt in die grinsend Gesichter von Takato, Kazu und Henry. Jen stand etwas weiter abseits und lächelte leicht.

"Wie kommt ihr drauf, dass ihr stört?", antwortete er schief grinsend, mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Die kleine Gruppe drängelte sich an ihm vorbei.

"Ist Rika da?" Kazu blickte fragend zu dem 23 jährigen.

"Ja bin ich. Was wollte ihr hier?", die Fünf sahen hinauf zu Treppe, wo eben genannte gerade herunter kam.

Takato fing an zu grinsen.

"Weil wir alle in den Urlaub fahren!" Verblüfft und entgeistert zugleich blickten ihn Ryo sowie Rika an.

_**Vieles kann eine schöne Überraschung da stellen aber was tut man wenn sich diese Überraschung in einen Alptraum umwandelt? So etwas kann schneller passieren als man je geglaubt hätte. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 1**_

Die Ankunft 

Sie schnaufte laut aus, legte ihren Kopf auf ihrer rechten Hand ab und sah aus dem kleinen Fenster des Flugzeuges. Seit nun mehr als 10 Stunden, sahs sie in diesem verdammten Ding und jedes Mal wenn es auch nur etwas ruckelte wurde ihr der Arm zerquetscht. Von wem? Jen! Man fragte sich doch ob nach 10 Stunden Flug, ihre Angst das Teil könnte abstürzen nicht nachließ oder? Nein tat es nicht, wie sie gerade feststellen musste.

Jen neben ihr krallte sich erneut in ihren Arm, als der Blechvogel etwas wackelte.

Warum kümmerte sich eigentlich Takato nicht um sie, es war schließlich seine Freundin! Aber nein sie konnte ja besser mit so etwas umgehen, hatte er gemeint und ihr Jen aufs Auge gedrückt. Für normal hatte sie nichts dagegen, Jen war schließlich eine gute Freundin aber nicht wenn ihr Arm so darunter leiden musste!

Wieso hatte sie sich überhaupt dazu breit schlagen lassen mit zu fliegen? Ach ja, Ryo! Er hatte einen Hundeblick drauf, bei dem man einfach nicht nein sagen konnte. Sie konnte es zu mindestens nicht. Und das wusste dieser Mistkerl ganz genau, daher nutzte er das jedes Mal schamlos aus!

Anstatt einem "Nein", war dann einfach ein "Von mir aus" aus ihrem Mund gekommen. Mistkerl!

Die rothaarige Frau seufzte leise auf und blickte auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Wenigstens machten sie bald einen Zwischenstopp, wurde auch Zeit. Wer war eigentlich auf diese saudumme Idee gekommen Urlaub in Korfu zu machen? Konnte es nicht auch irgendetwas sein, was nicht so weit weg war? Nein natürlich nicht!

"Rika?" Von der Seite her blickte sie zu ihrer Freundin, die immer noch ihren Arm malträtierte.

"Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

"Bald 17 Uhr. Jen bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und hör auf meinen Arm abzutöten." Mittlerweile tat es wirklich weh! Die junge Frau sah auf den Arm den sie in der Hand hatte und lies ihn zögernd aus.

"Oh. Tut mir Leid!" Jen lächelte leicht schief. Die Durchsage des Flugzeuges erklang, sie setzten bald zur Landung an. Und schon hatte sie, ihren Arm wieder in der Mangel.

Man glaubte es nicht, aber wenn Jen Angst hatte entwickelte die junge Frau eine Kraft, die einem Schraubstock glich.

Erleichtert seufzte Rika daher auch auf, als das Teil endlich still am Boden stand und keine Anstalt mehr machte sich zu bewegen.

"Endlich, ich hasse Fliegen!" Jen lies ihren Arm aus und stand so wie die Frau neben ihr auf. Mit Jen als Sitznachbarn, hasste auch sie das Fliegen!

"Und, hattet ihr einen angenehmen Flug bisher?" Takato kam auf beide zu und küsste die Braunhaarige flüchtig auf die Stirn.

"Seh ich etwa so aus, als ob?!", knurrte ihm Rika entgegen. Sie traten auf den kleinen Gang hinaus.

Jemand legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte.

"Hattest du.." Sie unterbrach Ryo, der hinter ihr stand und seinen Kopf leicht auf ihre Schulter lehnte. Wortlos streckte sie ihm ihren Arm entgegen. Leise lachte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals.

Warme, angenehme Luft kam ihr entgegen als sie aus dem Blechvogel stieg und sich kurz streckte. Jetzt hatten sie die Hälfte der Strecke wenigstens schon geschafft. Die junge Frau unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als sie in den Flughafen gingen.

"Wie wärs, wenn wir was essen gehen? Eine Stunde haben wir Zeit." Kazu hatte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sah sich so wie Jen und Takato neugierig um. Noch mehr sitzen, super, sie mussten ja dann nur weitere 10 Stunden im Flugzeug verbringen!

"Klar, warum nicht." Takato blickte fragend zu ihr, Ryo sowie Henry.

"Ich hab nichts dagegen." Ryo legte abermals eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und zog sie etwas zu sich.

"Ich schließ mich an." Henry konnte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Die Blicke richteten sich auf die Rothaarige, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Ihr war es egal, sie hoffte nur dass der anschließende Flug schnell umging. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, war müde und genervt, eigentlich wollte sie nur noch ihre Ruhe haben.

Zu Rikas Glück schlief Jen fast die ganze Zeit, wären dem Weiterflug. Auch wenn sie fast die gesamte Zeit Ruhe hatte, war sie froh als das Flugzeug erneut zur Landung ansetzte. Sie war seit 23 Stunden wach und langsam machte sich das auch bemerkbar. Rika war noch nie jemand der im Flugzeug oder bei einer Autofahrt ruhig schlafen konnte, also blieb sie gleich ganz wach. Gähnend streckte sich die junge Frau, als sie mit den anderen aus dem Flugzeug stieg und Richtung Gepäckband lief.

"Müde?", Gedämpft sprechend beugte sich Ryo zu seiner Freundin herunter. Sie seufzte und blickte ihn von der Seite her an.

"Nein, nicht wirklich." Der junge Mann fing leicht an zu lächeln.

"Also ja." Er kannte Rika mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen was bei ihr Ja und Nein hieß, und "Nicht wirklich" hieß meistens Ja. Leicht hob sie ihre Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch weiter nichts und blickte wieder nach vorne. Sie waren nicht einmal ganz bei dem Band angelangt, da zog Jen Rika mit sich und meinte, dass sie schnell für Mädchen müsse.

Kazu sah den beiden hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wieso müssen Frauen eigentlich immer in Gruppen auf die Toilette?" Ryo lachte leise und grinste als er meinte:

"Das bleibt wohl immer eins der Frauenmysterien." Takato nickte zustimmend und zog den ersten Koffer vom Band.

"Und das werden wir wohl nie erfahren." Kazu hievte einen weiteren Koffer herunter und setzte sich darauf.

"Wahrscheinlich, lästern sie dann immer über alles und jeden." Henry hob genau wie Ryo eine Augenbraue, Takato sah ihn nur stirnrunzelnd an. Bei dem Gedanken das Rika über irgendetwas lästerte, musste Ryo grinsen. So lange er sie nun schon kannte, hatte sie noch nie ein schlechtes Wort hinter dem Rücken anderer gesagt. Wenn sie etwas nicht mochte oder was gegen jemanden hatte, sagte sie das demjenigen frei heraus.

"Die beiden und lästern? Nein bestimmt nicht! Jen ist einfach zu warmherzig als das sie so etwas machen würde und Rika sagt es demjenigen ins Gesicht!", meinte Takato und zog einen der Koffer herunter und reichte ihn Henry.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an das Waschbecken und blickte auf eine der Türen.

Wieso musste sie eigentlich immer mitlaufen, wenn Jen auf die Toilette musste?

"Ich hoff ja das, dass Haus genau am Meer liegt! Überleg mal den schönen Ausblick den man dann hat, wenn man aus dem Fenster sieht." Die Spülung rauschte laut in dem stillen Raum und aus einer Tür in der Ecke kam die Braunhaarige heraus. Sie hoffte eigentlich nur, dass die Sonne schien damit sie in eben dieser liegen konnte!

"Und die Sonnenuntergänge oder Aufgänge, wie romantisch!" Die Jüngere fing an zu kichern und wusch sich die Hände. Hatte sie schon einmal erwähnt, dass sie keinen Funken Romantik in sich hatte? Nein? Sie hatte wirklich kein Gefühl für Romantik. Was man jedoch von Ryo nicht sagen konnte! War ja ab und an ganz schön, wenn man es nicht übertrieb oder es zu kitschig wurde. Sie wusste noch als Ryo einmal zu ihr gesagt hatte, dass die Sterne an diesem Abend schön waren. Sie hatte ohne zu überlegen, ohne auf zusehen erwidert, dass es schön für die Sterne war. Sie wusste auch noch wie er danach los gelacht hatte und meinte, dass sie absolut unromantisch war.

"Und dann am Tag, shoppen gehen und zusammen kochen! Das wird sich einer der besten Urlaube die wir je hatten!" Ihre Freundin lächelte sie leicht an und trocknete sich die Hände ab. Shoppen? Konnte sie noch einen Flug zurück buchen?

Rika seufzte und zusammen ginge beide aus der Toilette, Jen hackte sich bei ihr ein und zog sie eher mit sich, als das sie ging.

Ryo genau wie die anderen sahen auf als die beiden Frauen wieder auf sie zu kamen. Mittlerweile hatten sie bereits ihr gesamtes Gepäck zusammen gesucht.

"Da seit ihr ja endlich!" Kazu sprang auf und schnappte sich seinen Koffer. Die anderen 3 jungen Männer schüttelten nur den Kopf über seine Ungeduld.

"Was heißt endlich? Frauen brauchen nun mal ihre Zeit!" Jen löste sich grinsend von Rika und schritt zu Takato.

"Last uns raus gehen und uns ein Taxi suchen. Takato du hast doch die Adresse?" Henry hob sein Gepäck hoch und blickte fragend zu dem 22 jährigen, dieser nickte leicht und reichte ihm einen kleinen Papier Zettel. Gerade als Rika ihren Koffer hoch heben wollte, wurde er ihr aus der Hand genommen.

"Ich trag schon!", grinste sie Ryo an und hob ihn hoch. Seine Freundin hob die Augenbrauen und blickte ihn belustigt an.

"Danke aber er ist nicht schwer!" Anstatt ihn ihr zurück zu geben ging er den anderen hinterher, die bereits los gegangen waren und den Ausgang suchten.

Es dämmerte bereits als sie aus dem Flughafen liefen, noch war die Luft angenehm kühl. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen strahlten ihnen hell entgegen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Henry ein großes Taxi gefunden und machte dem Fahrer gerade in einem eher schlechten, als guten Englisch klar wo sie hin wollten. Eigentlich sollte man ja meinen, wenn man Informatik studierte, dass man auch einigermaßen gut Englisch konnte. Hier bewies Henry gerade das Gegenteil! Wobei sie eher vermutete, dass er sehr wohl Englisch konnte aber es zu selten sprach um flüssig zu reden.

Als der Fahrer den Blauhaarigen unverständlich ansah seufzte Rika und ging an das Auto heran. Im flüssigen Englisch machte sie dem Mann klar wohin sie wollten, wie viele Personen und wie viel Gebäck sie dabei hatten. Die Rothaarige studierte zwar Sport und Mathematik aber konnte durch ihren kleinen Nebenjob als Foto Model fließend Englisch, die meisten Fotografen verstanden eben nur Englisch. Nicht umsonst war sie als Weltsprache verschrien.

Seufzend lehnte Rika ihren Kopf an die Autoscheibe und beobachtete die Umgebung die an ihr vorbei zog. Sie war mittlerweile wirklich froh, wenn sie an dem dummen Ferienhaus ankamen. Es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, sie fuhren bereits teilweise am Meer vorbei. Eigentlich wäre es ja sinnvoller wach zu bleiben! Sonnst wachte sie wahrscheinlich mitten in der Nacht auf und konnte nicht mehr schlafen.

"Du solltest dich, wenn wir da sind etwas hinlegen." Die junge Frau wandte ihren Blick zu Ryo, der neben ihr saß und ihr leicht durch die Haare strich.

"Ja, mal sehn" er lächelte leicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf werden schon drinnen sein! Dieses Mal lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und blickte abermals aus dem Fenster.

Nicht viel später hielt das Taxi an einem der Strandhäuser und der Fahrer verkündete, dass sie angekommen waren.

Rika war die erste, die nach dem Fahrer ausstieg. Das Haus war wirklich schön, das musste sie zugeben. Es wurde zum Meer hinaus auf Balken getragen, wodurch der Sand des Strandes an der Seite unter dem Haus bis zum Gras ging. Im Augenwinkel sah sie wie das Taxi davon fuhr.

"Das ist ja schön!" Jen blickte das Haus freudestrahlend an.

"Das stimmt, kommt last uns rein gehn." Takato grinste leicht und zog Jen mit sich zur Tür. Er griff kurz in seine Hosentasche und zog einen Schlüssel heraus. Die anderem folgten ihm daraufhin mit einem Nicken. Kurz bevor Rika durch die nun offene Tür schritt, blickte sie nach rechts die Straße entlang. Irgendwie hatte sie gerade das Gefühl gehabt beobachtet zu werden! Leicht legte sie ihren Kopf schief. Das kam bestimmt davon, dass sie in letzter Zeit so wenig geschlafen hatte!

Das Haus sah nicht nur von außen herrlich aus. Es war wirklich riesig, eine große Fensterfront zierte das Wohnzimmer, dass etwas tiefer lang als der Eingangs Bereich. Man konnte direkt auf das Meer und die große Terrasse blicken. In der Mitte war eine bequem aussehende Couch, genau wie ein Fernseher und ein Tisch. An der einen Seite konnte man in die geräumige und helle Küche blicken. An der anderen Seite zog sich eine Treppe in die zweite Etage hoch zu den einzelnen Zimmern.

"Das ist wirklich schön!" Jen lief durch das Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Terrassentür. Takato sowie Henry folgten ihr. Kazu schmiss sich als erstes auf die Couch.

"Ja hier kann man es aushalten!" grinste er. Ryo schüttelte den Kopf, ging ebenfalls in den offenen Raum und sah sich um. Kurzerhand schnappte die 22-jährige ihren Koffer und lief die Treppe hoch zu den anderen Räumen. Irgendetwas störte sie an dem Haus, sie konnte nur noch nicht sagen was es war!

Vor einem der Zimmer stellte sie das Gepäck ab und öffnete die Tür. Ein ebenso helles und geräumiges Schlafzimmer kam zum Vorschein. Ein großes Bett stand in der Mitte an der Wand, der große Schrank verweilte in der einen Ecke. Erneut zog sich eine, etwas größere Fensterfront zum Meer angrenzend entlang. Zu viel Fenster! Das war es was sie störte, überall wo man hinsah waren Fenster.

_Manche Dinge stören dich, du schiebst sie auf die Seite. Bringst sie weder zur Sprache noch beachtest sie weiter hin. Was jedoch ist, wenn sich genau dies als Fehler herausstellt._


End file.
